


Back with a Vengeance

by lln



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Maleficent didn't banish the Evil Queen and her daughter all those years ago. Instead she cursed the young girl. For 10 years Evie slept, the curse only breaking when Maleficent left the Isle to take over Auradon. Now awake Evie wants nothing more than revenge, teaming up with a pirate crew may help her achieve her goals.





	Back with a Vengeance

Everyone on the Isle knew the cautionary tale of the Evil Queen Grimhilde and her daughter Evie. It was a tale passed down for years from parent to child, from older siblings to younger ones, it was even taught in all the schools on the Isle. As a warning to the next generation of villains that just because you are considered the second most evil being on the Isle, it doesn't excuse you from punishment if you disrespected the queen of all evil.

When hearing the tale, most would argue that the punishment wasn't equal to the crime, only to themselves of course, never in the presence of Maleficent or her daughter. Others would claim that Queen Grimhilde shouldn't have been so stupid to do what she did, she basically spat in Maleficent’s face. But everyone could agree that the real and only true victim was the Queen’s daughter, Evie, who had no part in what her mother had planned.

The tale goes, that on the day that the young Evie turned 16, her mother threw together the biggest party anyone on the Isle had ever seen. Grimhilde invited everyone and anyone, from Shan Yu and his 17 year old son, to Cruella De Vil and her 4 year old son, she wanted everyone to bask in the beauty that was her daughter. All across the Isle villains came, all that was except for Maleficent and her daughter, as Grimhilde “forgot” to send invitations to them. Not the smartest thing for a villain to do, considering what she did to the last people who didn't invite her to something.

The party had been in full swing, everyone was having a blast and Evie was being the perfect host. She was there to greet people as they arrived, mingled with the adults and entertained the younger partygoers with ease. Everyone could agree that the party was great and Queen Grimhilde preened at the praise.

Everything was good, until it came to open presents. Evie smiled politely and thanked everyone individually for their gifts. Then she came to a small gift wrapped in purple paper. Evie picked it up and looked at the tag, it had no name, all it said was _“Enjoy.”_

Evie smiled and carefully opened the gift. A large cloud of purple mist erupted from the gift and surrounded the blue haired princess. Queen Grimhilde could only watch in horror as Evie's eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground with a thud. Partygoers freaked out and scrambled away from the mist, as Grimhilde rushed to her daughter's body. Grimhilde ignored everyone as they left the castle grounds, leaving her alone with the unmoving Evie.

Placing shaky fingers to her neck, Grimhilde let out a sigh of relief when she felt the steady thump of a heart beat. Not dead, just asleep. Grimhilde tried to wake her, but Evie was unmoving. She only stopped trying when she heard a familiar cackle.

Slowly Grimhilde turned, and saw Maleficent and her daughter standing behind her. Maleficent’s head was thrown back in pure glee at the sight in front of her.

“It's your own fault you know,” Maleficent smirked, “Did you really think I didn't know what you were trying to do?”

“Then why attack her?” Grimhilde asked, “Evie had no play in this.”

Maleficent smiled and leant against her staff, “I would say the reason was to teach everyone on this island not to cross me, but that would make a liar. I did it because I could.”

Grimhilde could only glare as Maleficent and her daughter left. The Queen called for her minions and for them to put Evie in her bed. She was to be watched over at all times, and they were to come and get her the moment Evie woke up. Grimhilde would never forgive Maleficent for this and that was how their friendship broke. The Evil Queen cut all ties with the Queen of Evil and made friends other villains on the Isle, such as Ursula the Sea Witch, in hope of finding a cure.

She never did.

\---

So for 10 long years Evie slept, forever frozen at age 16. Until the day came that the barrier around the Isle of the Lost broke and Maleficent escaped to reign terror on the citizens in Auradon.

As soon as Maleficent flew away from the Isle, brown eyes opened for the first time.

\---

Humbert ran as fast as he could, shoving and pushing people to the ground that got in his way. He needed to find his Queen and tell her the good news. Hopefully she then wouldn't be too mad when he then told her the bad news.

The huntsman stumbled up the stairs that led into the closed Ursula's Fish and Chips and charged through the doors. His eyes landed on his queen and he sighed in relief. She sat the table in the middle of the room, playing a round of poker with Ursula, Gaston and Captain Hook.

Humbert made his way to her side and sank to his knees, “My Queen.”

Grimhilde arched her eyebrow, and played her card, “Is there a reason you're here and not back at the castle?”

“My Queen,” Humbert bowed his head, “It's you're daughter.”

Grimhilde paled, dreading what her huntsman was going to say. The poker game paused, while the huntsman spoke, everyone knowing this was a sensitive subject.

“She's awake.”

Grimhilde dropped her cards in shock, “Truly?”

“Yes, my Queen,” Humbert answered, “She woke not long ago, around the same time the purple one flew away.”

“Of course,” Ursula mused, stroking her chin, “The spell would have been tied to her magic, only breaking when she left the Isle.”

Grimhilde nodded in agreement, “No wonder we couldn't break it, even with our combine spell books” She turned back to her huntsman, “Well, bring my daughter inside. Why are you making her wait outside in the cold?”

Humbert cringed, “See that's the thing, my queen.” He sunk lower to the ground, hoping to get out of hitting distance “The guards you posted may have lost her.”

“What?”

Humbert squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he would survive the night, “The princess freaked out a little when she woke, not knowing where she was and that, and Milton, well he tried to calm her down. But he's not really good at that sort of thing and that freaked her out even more. So she hit him with the lamp and ran from the room. The boys have searched the castle, but she not there. They're on the streets now looking for the princess and have orders to bring her here when they find her.”

“Humbert, my dear,” Grimhilde's voice was low and dangerous, “I am happy Evie is awake but if she is not found tonight, in perfect health, you will not enjoy what I will do to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Good,” Grimhilde turned and faced the other villains at the table, “Can I ask a favour of you, my friends? Can any of you spare bodies to help my imbecile find my daughter?”

“Of course, darling,” Ursula replied, reaching over and stoking Grimhilde's hand in support, “I'll get Uma and her little pirate friends to start searching. I believe Hook and Gaston's sons are with her too.” The sea witch looked over at the quiet men, daring them to object, “We'll find Evie in no time.”

“Thank you,” Grimhilde squeezed Ursula's hand and smiled at Hook and Gaston, “Truly, it means a lot and I'll owe you. Humbert, my dear, why are you still here?”

“I'm going now, my queen,” Humbert pulled himself up and dashed back out the shop, hoping against all hope that the princess was found soon.

**TBC . . .**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue or not?


End file.
